Usop/Altro
Origine del nome Il nome di Usop deriva probabilmente dalla parola "uso", che significa bugia, in riferimento alla fama di bugiardo che Usop possiede. Può anche provenire dalla pronuncia giapponese del nome Esopo, il famoso favolista greco, visto che un'altra caratteristica di Usop è quella di inventarsi storie. Trivia * In addition to the Straw Hats' jolly roger, Usopp also has one of his own, like all the other members of the crew. The flag was first seen when Luffy asked him to design and paint a Jolly Roger for the crew. Though it was supposed to reflect everyone, Usopp designed his own jolly roger as their symbol, reflecting his delusions of captainship. It has Usopp's nose, bandanna, a star, and a slingshot for a cross-bone. Usopp's design was immediately rejected. ** Usopp has a second personal jolly roger after the timeskip. In this version his skull is seen on its left side with Usopp's new hat, headphones, and his curly hair tied back. The Kabuto is seen on its side in the background. * Nell'anime, quando il PX-4 scorge Usop nel gruppo dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, lo riconosce come Sogeking, nonostante Usop non indossi la sua maschera. Ciò è possibile, forse, per via del suo caratteristico naso o della presenza al suo fianco di kabuto. * Usopp can be seen in the corner of Luffy's wanted poster and Zoro's wanted poster. In Luffy's he is simply viewed from behind. In Zoro's his silhouette is faintly seen through the smoke in the background of the poster doing his Crocodile impersonation. However, in the anime, the latter was cut out of Zoro's poster most likely due to the fact that it is not easily visible and was thus overlooked. It was later corrected in Episode 152 but omitted again in the second bounty poster. * Il naso di Usop è leggermente più lungo di quello di Kaku. Secondo Mr. Two, il naso di Usop è il più buffo al mondo. * It is possible that Usopp's long nose was inspired by the fairy tale "Pinocchio", as Pinocchio was a wooden puppet whose nose grew longer whenever he told a lie. ** Usopp's personality could also come from The Adventures of Baron of Münchausen, who said he had traveled around the globe on a cannonball, a lie Usopp himself said in episode 19, though no one gave any attention. * Ironically, most of the tall tales he told Kaya have came true at some point during the Straw Hats' voyage. These include meeting a giant goldfish (as the crew was leaving Little Garden) fighting against a giant mole (against Miss Merry Christmas during the climax in the Alabasta arc) and meeting dwarves (when Robin and Usopp were captured by dwarves in Green Bit). * Usop, così come Rufy e Sanji, sostiene di non essersi mai ammalato. * "Hercules" and "Kabuto" are both types of beetles and coincidentally represented by both Heracles and Usopp respectively (in Usopp's case it is his weapon). * Kappei Yamaguchi, Usopp's Japanese voice actor, came up with the notes to the Sogeking song. Oda provided the words and then asked him to develop the notes himself. Kappei also stated that the Sogeking song is the most requested song for him. * Il compleanno di Usop, il primo aprile, è basato sul fatto che è il giorno in cui si fanno molti scherzi. * Usopp is the only Straw Hat Pirate to be unknown to the World Government, since it was actually his Sogeking persona that got a wanted poster. But in the newspaper about the reunion of the Straw Hats, a picture of him is titled with Sogeking and a 30 Million Berry bounty. That could mean the World Government now knows what he looks like, but are still unaware of his real name. * Usopp might be somewhat based on the Japanese mythical species ''tengu'', who were said to have long noses and habits of tricking people. Kin'emon even referred to him as a tengu. Curiosità basate sulle SBS * Il cibo preferito di Usop sono i lucci e altri pesci simili. Invece odia i funghi, perchè quando era piccolo ne ha mangiato uno velenoso e si è sentito male. * Se la ciurma di Rufy fosse una famgilia, Usop sarebbe il terzo figlio. * Se vivesse nel mondo reale, Usop sarebbe africano. * Secondo la doppiatrice di Robin, il fiore che rappresenta meglio Usop è la margherita. * Usop si fa il bagno ogni tre giorni. * Lui e Robin tagliano i capelli al resto della ciurma.